A second chance at life
by Jake456
Summary: An Angel's act changes the Scoobies and the Winchesters into children and Andrew is saddled with taking care of them, better explanation inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the BtVS, Supernatural or the Star Trek series. 

Timeline: After S7 of BtVS (S8 comics NOT followed), After Dean came back from Hell and just before the end of S1 of Star Trek: TNG. 

Prologue 

Andrew sighed as he looked at the six children in front of him and he guessed that they'd be about three years old now. Giles sighed with him and said, "My boy, I wish we knew how to reverse this."

"Yeah Mr Giles," Andrew nodded as he looked at the two Winchester brothers; he had no idea how to reverse it. He looked at Giles and said, "Umm, what do we do now?"

The six children regarded Andrew quietly, one of the children walked towards him and Andrew recognized Xander and frowned as he took the eyepatch off and said, "Umm, Mr Giles, Xander's other eye is back."

"Good lord!" Giles exclaimed as he looked at Xander's face, causing Xander to hide his face in Andrew's chest.

Andrew looked a bit awkward as he sat down and soothed the child that was one of his friends; he smiled, waved and said, "Xander?"

Xander mumbled, "Daddy?"

"Dear god!" Andrew said and frowned, "Sorry Mr Giles, I didn't mean to say that."

"My boy it's alright," Giles said as he smiled at the other children and added, "Why don't we get some cookies and milk?"

They clapped and nodded and followed them to the kitchen, Andrew tried to put Xander down only for Xander to cling harder to him and shake his head and say, "Daddy, carry me?"

Andrew sighed as he walked and the girl who used to be Willow said, "Umm daddy, can you carry me too?"

"What?" Andrew nearly yelled in surprise, "What do you mean 'daddy'?"

"Umm," Faith said, "You're daddy and the old guy is grandpa, right?"

The two men looked at each other and Andrew giggled nervously, "I got children? Wow, umm, I'm gonna have to sit down, I'm not feeling too good right now."

Giles took Xander from Andrew and said, "Yes, this is a shock, I wonder why they took to you so readily?"

As they got into the living room Andrew collapsed on the couch, the six kids crawled onto him and stared at him and Dean muttered, "Daddy?"

Sam looked at Andrew and agreed with his brother's assessment that the blonde man was their daddy, they joined the other four children and poked at Andrew's face, trying to get his attention.

Giles frowned and said, "They should simply be children physically not mentally as well as the Winchesters, if I heard correctly, had family squabbles, particularly Sam Winchester and his father," 'This could bode ill for Andrew.'

Andrew sat there with the kids poking at him. Willow frowned, why was their daddy acting like this? She hugged him and was followed by the rest of the children who suddenly crawled on him, poking, moving under his arms and made sure that his arms were around all of them and fell asleep.

The next few days passed and the children refused to leave Andrew's side as he tried to research books to find out what they were looking at, Dawn tried to entertain them but they wanted to see their daddy.

Dawn picked up Dean and Sam and gushed, "Andrew, they're so cute, aren't they?"

Andrew looked up and saw them sucking up the attention and nodded, "Yeah, I guess they are."

Xander looked up and said, "Auntie Dawn, are we cute too?"

"Oh, umm, yes," Dawn said looking at the other group of children and frowned, she didn't mean to say that only Dean and Sam were cute babies.

Xander walked over to Andrew and said, "We cute too daddy," and raised his hands up towards Andrew trying to get picked up.

Andrew smiled a bit and picked up Xander and sat him on his knee bouncing him slightly when Dawn giggled, "Watch it Andrew," as the others suddenly wanted rides too.

Andrew muttered, "What?" when the other others tried to get on his lap too only to find out they couldn't all get on Andrew's lap. Andrew frowned; he swore that Xander was egging a couple of the others on when they tackled Andrew to get some attention.

Giles frowned as he watched the de-aged adults tackling Andrew laughing, the council wasn't helping much; either complaining about Wells's brats or making plans to raise them in the old ways of the previous council.

Two weeks after they had been reverted to children Andrew was tucking them into bed when Giles came to their bedroom and he looked at Andrew who was exhausted, Giles smiled softly; Andrew was doing his best to care for the children.

He smiled softly at Andrew and said, "We have a problem; the council wants to take them and raise them how the old council would raise slayers or those chosen to be placed in teams and used to hunt rogue slayers."

Andrew frowned as he looked at the boys and girls; he had heard how barbaric some of the methods were. He moved his hand over the children protectively, he didn't know why he felt so protective of the children but it was slowly going it hit him when Xander showed him a drawing he had made of him.

Giles frowned, "Andrew, I don't know what I can do anymore, Dawn and I have argued constantly for finding a way for the children to turn back to adults."

They both thought for a moment when a wind blew the window open, Andrew went to close it when he heard a voice say, "Calm thy self Andrew Wells."

Andrew turned around and saw a pleasant looking man looking at him and said, "Umm Mr Giles, did you call him?"

Giles got up in front of Andrew and the sleeping children and said, "I most certainly did not, who are you?"

The man stared at him and said, "Castiel; I am an angel of the Lord."

Andrew and Giles stared at him and Castiel looked at the sleeping children and frowned, "This is a mistake, the only ones that were to be reverted was supposed to be the Winchester brothers but the others are changed as well, why?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "How do I know you're an Angel? I mean I don't want to go there but."

Castiel nodded as they saw shadowy wings appear from his back, he looked at them and said, "If you saw me in my true form you would have died instantly."

"Okay," Andrew said, "So, umm, you did this to them?"

"Yes," Castiel said, "To avert the apocalypse," he looked at their confused looks and said, "It is long and difficult to explain to humans."

Giles and Andrew looked at each other and stared confused.

Castiel looked at how protective Andrew was getting of the children; he smiled and said, "You care for them?"

Andrew nodded, "I do kind of care for the little bastards, they grow on you after a bit."

"Then this is good," Castiel said as he looked at Andrew, "You will be their father."

"Umm," Andrew muttered, "One: I'm a geek, two: I killed my best friend and three: why me?"

"When I did this I meant for the children to bond with the first adult they saw," Castiel said, "I thought it would be with one of the so called Scoobies."

Andrew winced, "And you got a geek, nice. Now undo the spell, you cast it so you can dispel it, right?"

Castiel looked down almost sorrowful, "This cannot be undone," he looked at Andrew even more sorrowfully and said, "They think you're their father, nothing shall convince them otherwise."

"Yeah," Andrew grumbled, "I noticed that too."

"The bond is permanent," Castiel said, "And what I did was not a mere spell it was something more."

Andrew sighed as the children fidgeted and Castiel said, "Mr Wells, the new Council can't be allowed to raise the children, you must take them to a safe haven, free from the council and the Powers That Be."

Giles and Andrew stared again and said, "Me? What am I going to do? I'm not even that powerful, not magically or strong physically."

"No," Castiel said, "You are not strong magically or physically, that is true but do not sell yourself short Andrew."

Andrew sighed, nodded and rubbed his head, "How can I protect them?"

Castiel stated, "Take them to a universe where they are safe from the influence of both sides of this conflict and it shall be good for the children."

Giles looked at Andrew and said, "They shall be safe in this other universe?"

"Yes," Castiel said, "And you Andrew have a choice to which universe to take them too, each of the universes have little magical power so the Powers and the Council would not be able to go there but you will not have much power either Andrew, your magic would fade eventually."

"Hmm, I suppose that'd be alright," Andrew muttered as he stroked Xander's hair, "Never used it for any good."

Castiel nodded and smiled, "Seek your redemption by providing for these children," at Andrew's look Castiel said, "Many are the paths to redemption Andrew Wells."

Andrew sighed, "Mr Giles, I'm going to take them up on their offer, it'll be best so the Council or the Powers can't get their claws into my kids."

Giles chuckled inwardly and said, "You called them "your kids" Andrew, its sweet."

Andrew giggled a bit when he looked at Castiel and said, "So, what universes?"

"One is a universe where science rules and men travel the stars as members of a great alliance of races," Castiel said, "It isn't a utopia but it is peaceful, another universe isn't as safe as the first one but."

Andrew frowned, "No Star Wars then," and suddenly giggled, "No, can't do that, it's hardly safe for the children."

Castiel nodded and said, "You must choose soon Andrew Wells, the Powers will become aware of what we intend to do."

Andrew muttered, "Great," as he began to think, he looked at the children and tapped Buffy who woke up and looked at Andrew with wide green eyes and smiled. Andrew said softly, "Buffy, you and Dean get the others ready, we're going to move soon."

"Really daddy?" Buffy said she smiled and suddenly a little frown formed on her face and said, "What about Gran'pa Giles?"

Giles smiled and said, "I won't be coming with you as I have work to do here but I'll try to keep in contact with you, I promise."

"What about Auntie Dawn?" Willow said as Buffy passed her and Faith some extra clothes.

Buffy looked up at the mention of Dawn and said, "Is Auntie Dawn coming?"

"No," Giles said softly, "She has to stay here; it's just going to be you guys and your daddy."

They all looked at Andrew and ran over and hugged him, Andrew grunted as they pulled him down.

Dean suddenly asked, "Daddy, can we get a dog?"

"We'll see," Andrew said as he packed some of his things and muttered, "Lovely, they want a dog."

Castiel smiled almost indulgently and rubbed Dean's hair affectionately causing Dean to give him an angry look as he rubbed his hair back; he walked over to Sam and started to help the others get ready.

Andrew got them ready and said, "Could we go to the relatively peaceful universe? I want to keep them outta trouble."

Giles chuckled, "Dear boy you might not be able to do that, they seem to be rather mischievous."

"Yeah," Andrew muttered nervously at the wide eyed look of innocence in the children's eyes when they suddenly disappeared.

"I do not envy him," Giles laughed sadly, he hoped slightly that he could see the children again to see how the new universe would treat them. 

On the Enterprise-D a flash of light on the bridge announced the appearance of a young man and several children, Captain Jean-Luc Picard stared at them as Andrew fainted. The children stared and a small boy with blondish hair looked at the captain, pointed and said, "Where's your hair mister?"

The others looked and began to ask a million questions as Xander and Willow poked Andrew's face and Xander said, "Umm, wake up daddy? Please?" 

TBC 

How will Andrew and his children affect the life aboard the Enterprise-D? How will they affect the Star Trek universe? Please be aware Andrew will have no knowledge of the Star Trek universe. 

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter. 

Chapter 1 

"_Captain's personal log: The children who appeared on the bridge are some of the most stubborn, wilful children I have ever met, their father has yet to regain consciousness and they have yet to leave his side or tell people their names."  
><em>

Deanna walked to the medical bay to talk to the children again in an effort to know them better; Will walked beside her and smiled, "Going to see the children again?"

"Yes Will, Beverly is starting to get annoyed by the fact that they won't even leave their father alone," Deanna smiled back.

"Ah," Will said, "You gotta admire them for that, they obviously love them."

She frowned, "Yes but they seem insular, the worst seems to be this blonde boy, the one who asked where the captain's hair went."

Will laughed, "I swear that the Captain's look could've melted through the hull."

Meanwhile in the sickbay Dean frowned, they weren't leaving daddy alone as they didn't know these people but they were getting hungry.

Xander poked Andrew's face again and said, "Daddy, wake up?"

"You been doing that forever," Sam muttered, "He really sleepy."

"He moves a bit when I do it," Xander said, "So daddy needs sleep."

They nodded, Willow joined Xander in poking Andrew to wake him when Beverly walked in and sighed, "Please, you need to stop poking him, he's going to be fine but a friend of mine wants to talk to you."

Dean stared and said, "Not leaving Daddy alone, don't trust you."

Beverly thought it was almost cute on how stubborn they were but she needed to run some scans on their father and didn't want to get angry at them; they were obviously scared and didn't trust easily.

Willow looked at her and giggled, "She doesn't seem bad."

Buffy nodded and said, "We get something to eat?"

Dean nodded, "I stay with daddy, you guys eat."

Deanna walked in and smiled, "Hello children, I'm Deanna Troi. Doctor Crusher asked me to take you for a bit so she could make your father better."

"No," Dean said, "I'm staying, can't make me leave."

She smiled a bit, the feelings from the group of children were almost overwhelming; feelings of distrust and stubbornness and she said, "I bet your father would be proud of how good you're being right now?"

Dean smiled and nodded and Deanna smiled at the stubborn pride coming from the boy and said, "Now I bet he'd be even prouder that he heard that you listened to people while you were here."

Sam giggled and said, "Come on Dean, they not bad people."

Deanna held her hands out and said, "I think you guys deserve a treat, how about a nice chocolate Sundae?"

Their eyes lit up, Xander looked up and said, "Like chocolate," and walked over to her and smiled, she seems nice.

Dean muttered, "Okay, but daddy better be here when we get back," and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Good boys," Deanna said as she held her hand out to the girls and smiled as the blonde girl took her hand and the dark haired boy took her other hand.

As they left Beverly sighed and said, "Let's get to work, I want to make sure the father is awake by the time they get back."

As they walked through the corridors Dean looked around as a Bolian and a Vulcan walked by, Sam pointed at the Vulcan and said, "He's an elf, but why's the other guy blue? Did he paint his face?"

"Nope," Deanna said, "He's a Bolian; an alien who works aboard the ship."

Xander giggled, "Aliens? Cool. Wait, what are aliens?"

Deanna smiled to herself and led them into Ten-Forwards and sat them at the table and said, "This is Ten-Forwards, we'll have a bit of lunch and you guys can tell me about yourselves."

Dean shrugged, "Just want Daddy to wake up."

"Of course you do," a voice said, as the kids stared at the woman in the dress she smiled at Deanna and said, "I'm sorry Counsellor, I just had to introduce myself."

"Children," Deanna said, "This is Guinan: she's the hostess of Ten-Forward."

They stared at her and Buffy said, "You have a big hat."

She sat down and said, "It symbolizes my vast wisdom."

"Oh," Buffy said as she looked around.

"We're about to have lunch," Deanna said and smiled, "Guinan, would you like to join us?"

"Of course," Gunian said as she looked at the children who were fidgeting, she looked at Dean and said, "Are you alright?"

"Wanted to stay with daddy," Dean said glumly, "But also hungry."

She smiled and nodded and said, "I think your father would want you to eat young man."

Dean shrugged and Guinan smiled, he reminded her of her seventeenth son; he was stubborn too like this young man.

Meanwhile Andrew woke up after a bit, he looked around and found himself in a futuristic looking room; he looked around and said, "Hello?"

Beverly ran out and said, "Hello, I'm Doctor Crusher."

"Andrew Wells, it's nice to meet you but could you tell me where my kids are?"

"Yes, they're having lunch. You've been passed out for most of the night and they refused to leave your side," she said as she began to scan him, "Oh and they are alright, just worried about you."

"Yeah," Andrew moaned as he tried to get up, only to be pushed gently down.

As Beverly scanned him she smiled, "It seems you just had a shock, if you want I can escort you where your children are?"

Andrew nodded and saw her tap her badge and say, "Captain, their father is awake and he'll be ready to talk soon. Okay Mr Wells," Beverly said, "We'll go see your children, the captain will want to see you soon though."

Meanwhile the children were eating the pizza that Guinan had brought them; Deanna smiled and said, "They don't trust easily, do they?"

Guinan didn't say anything, she watched them eat and brought them some papalla juice and watched them look at it.

Faith sniffed it and said, "Is it orange juice?"

"Nope," Deanna said, "But it is very good."

They drank it while Deanna sighed, "They are rather insular, aren't they?"

"It's understandable," Guinan said, "Their father isn't here and they don't know if they can trust us, it was probably only hunger that made them come with you."

When Andrew came in the children stared and suddenly screamed, "Daddy!" They ran over, causing a waiter to trip and fall.

Andrew winced a bit as they tackled him saying, "Sorry for not waiting," as Dean, Xander and Willow clung to him, he managed to pick Dean up and shush him quietly and said, "It's alright Dean, I'm."

Deanna walked over and said, "Sorry, I had to bring them with me, they were hungry."

"Yeah," Andrew said as he sat down and groaned as all the kids tried to sit on his lap.

Guinan smiled softly and said, "Children, you're going to break him."

Andrew nodded but let Dean and Sam stay on his lap and said, "I'm sorry if they were too much for you."

"They wouldn't give us their names," Deanna said, "They are remarkably stubborn."

"Oh, sorry," Andrew frowned, "The two on my lap are Dean and Sam, the dark haired girl and boy are Xander and Faith and finally Buffy and Willow. Oh and I'm Andrew Wells."

"That is quite a brood," Guinan said, "They seem very attached to you."

Andrew nodded and rubbed his children's heads, "Yeah, the little rugrats love me and I love them."

Dean smiled and held a piece of uneaten pizza towards Andrew.

"Thank you Dean," Andrew said softly as he ate the pizza and said, "So, umm, this is an awkward question but where are we?"

"We're in space," Xander said pointing at the stars, "See daddy?"

Andrew smiled, "I knew that Xander but it's a pretty sight, isn't it?"

They nodded and Guinan smiled as the children began to behave, they were more open and relaxed.

Andrew put Dean and Sam down and picked up Willow and Xander and whispered, "Have you been behaving guys?"

They all nodded and Dean smiled, "We didn't want to leave you but we were hungry."

"Yeah," Andrew smiled, "Heard about that Dean, my little protectors."

Dean smiled proudly at Andrew and looked at the others, who all looked similarly proud of themselves and moved closer to Andrew.

Xander yawned, "I'm sleepy daddy."

"Oh," Andrew smiled softly; he looked at Deanna and said, "Can I take them somewhere?"

She smiled and took them to the guest quarters, she saw Andrew walk slowly as the children gathered around Andrew, trying to get his attention or to get him to carry one of them.

As they got into the quarters Andrew told them to get ready for bed so he could put them to sleep, Andrew smiled and said, "I've done this before."

Deanna watched, amazed at how they listened to him and when he put them in to bed as they had been very stubborn in not leaving Andrew alone, he looked at her and said, "You said your captain wanted to talk to me?"

She nodded and called him using the badge, Andrew stared and said, "What is that? Is it like a cellphone or something like that?"

"Cellphone?" Deanna asked curiously and suddenly said, "No, this is a communicator."

Andrew smiled, "Cool," and sat down and looked around the quarters, he hoped he could keep the kids happy here.

"So," Deanna said, "Tomorrow I'd like to show the children the Holodeck, I think they'd enjoy it."

"Sure," Andrew said as she left and left him alone with the sleeping children, he couldn't believe that they had stayed behind his side while he was unconscious.

As he waited Andrew looked around the room, a bit uneasy about touching things. He walked into the bedroom and saw the children all cuddled next to each other, he stroked Xander's hair causing Xander to look at him and say, "Daddy?"

"Nothing, go back to bed," Andrew soothed, "Daddy's going to be talking to the captain of this ship."

Andrew heard a chiming sound and walked over and saw an older looking man, he smiled and said, "Oh, hello sir?"

"Jean-Luc Picard," the man said in a rich timbre voice, that Andrew thought it sounded a bit French.

"Hi, I'm Andrew Wells," he smiled as he took Picard's offered hand.

They moved to the living room and Jean-Luc smiled a bit and said, "You and your family are well?" Andrew nodded and Jean-Luc smiled, "Good, we were wondering, where did you come from? My Chief Medical officer has assured me that you're human and your children are human."

"Yeah, I'm human," Andrew said, "And the children, they're pretty much human too."

"So that begs the question Mr Wells, where did you come from?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Umm, the best that I can figure out," Andrew said, "Umm, another universe and that's all I know and oh, were the children any trouble?"

"Oh," Picard smiled, "One of them asked where my hair was and when you didn't regain consciousness they refused to leave your side and continued to poke your face, causing Doctor Crusher some discomfort when they wouldn't let her near you."

Andrew turned red and muttered, "I'll talk to them about pointing out that you're bald and they wake me up by poking me like that? I'll try to teach them better."

Jean-Luc got up and said, "Mr Wells, welcome to the twenty-fourth century, we will do everything in our power to help you find your places here if you want?"

"Oh god, yes," Andrew said, "That'd be great."

As Captain Picard left Andrew crawled into bed, he hoped they could find their own path here and that he'd be able to be a good father to the children. 

TBC 

How should the mini-Scoobies and Andrew's first holodeck experience go? What kind of trouble would the Mini-Scoobies get in if they get away from Andrew, say, on the Enterprise or on the Klingon homeworld? 

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 2 

The next few weeks on the Enterprise were quiet; Andrew was reading the history of the Federation and was impressed, he tried looking for references to magic, the supernatural but found nothing but old legends and TV shows.

Andrew encouraged the children to make friends but it was hard for them as they liked staying together, one day Andrew saw Ms Troi come over to him in the Ten-Forward lounge and said, "Hello Ms Troi."

Deanna smiled, "Andrew, I was wondering if you would be enrolling your children in our school? We have a good program."

Andrew nodded and said, "Yeah, I am but today I'm going to try that Holodeck thing you told us about, they've been really excited about it."

"Would I be able to come?" Deanna asked, "I would love to see your children in a more relaxed environment."

"Sure," Andrew grinned as he walked to his quarters and said, "I wanted them to have their naps."

As they walked through the corridors Deanna smiled, "How do you like our century? It must be incredible."

"Umm, it's like this," Andrew said, "I've been reading your history; from the NX-01's mission of exploration with Jonathon Archer to James T Kirk and I think you guys are the treasure here. Explorers, it's incredible but what's incredible is the fact you accept people for all of the differences, you accept them; that's what the Federation's gonna be remembered for."

Deanna smiled, "You've been reading our history?"

Andrew nodded, "I'm thinking that a couple of my girls or boys might want to try to join Starfleet when they're older but I can't force them."

When they opened up the door to his quarters Andrew heard the kids giggling and saw them trying to press buttons on the replicator and heard one say, "Can't we make it make Twinkies? Or maybe rocky road ice cream?"

"Hey," Andrew yelled, "Stop trying to get sweets from the machine."

Buffy and Willow yelled, "Daddy!" and both rushed towards him.

Andrew picked them up and said, "Who wanted sweets before dinner?"

Dean and Sam pointed at Xander who stared at Andrew and said, "Wanted Twinkies daddy."

"What are Twinkies?" Deanna asked, "Are they a dessert?"

"Umm," Xander said, "Twinkies are spongy goodness; sweet and creamy."

Andrew put the girls down and laughed, "Twinkies are a crème filled cake he liked where we came from and he could inhale them, I really think he had too much and I'm, for my own safety and sanity, limiting their sugar."

"Oh," Deanna said laughing at Xander's wide eyes, when he looked crestfallen she smiled and said, "Maybe we could figure out how to make them."

Xander smiled and Andrew frowned, "You guys promised you'd stop using the machine for sweets," at Xander's face Andrew's eyes softened as he picked Xander up and said, "Next time just wait for me and I'll get you something to eat."

"Okay daddy," Xander mumbled as he clung to Andrew snuggling close to him.

"But anyways," Andrew said, "We're going to the Holodeck today and we'll see what it can do," as he put Xander down.

The children jumped up and they stared, Sam grabbed Andrew's hand as the others clambered to try to grab him.

Deanna smiled, "I'll carry one of you if you want?"

Faith looked at her and said, "Me," and raised her hands up.

"Alright," Deanna said as she picked her up and grabbed Buffy's hand.

Andrew grinned as he picked up Dean and suddenly yelped in surprise as Xander jumped on his back and clambered up, wrapping his arms around Andrew's neck, trying to get a good grip.

Deanna sighed as she grabbed him off his back and Andrew turned around and said, "Wanted a piggy back, huh?"

Xander nodded and tried to squirm free so he could get out of Deanna's arms and run back to Andrew.

Andrew grabbed Xander and held him next to Dean and said, "Sammy, do you want a piggy back ride?"

Sam nodded and got on Andrew's back and laughed, "Daddy."

"Alright," Andrew grunted, "I'm ready to go."

Deanna laughed at the three small boys crawling on Andrew and said, "You're spoiling them, you know?"

"It's carrying them," Andrew groaned, "Not letting them pig out on sweets and by the way could you get one of those engineering guys to lock them out so they can't get a ton of sweets?"

The children stared a bit disappointed and Deanna grinned, "Don't worry Andrew, we can make sure they only replicate fruit and sugar free desserts."

Andrew nodded, "Perfect," as they walked down the corridors, ignoring the looks of the Starfleet personnel and smiled, "Hey, they've been wanting a pet and I'm not sure about it yet."

"Well a pet is a good idea," Deanna said, "But maybe something small; like a fish or a bird."

"Dog," Dean said, "Want doggy," the other boys nodded.

"No," Buffy said, "Want kitty, kitties are cuter."

Faith looked up and said, "Kitty's are boring, want doggy too."

Deanna laughed and said, "We'll see about that I guess."

Andrew sighed when they got to the Holodeck doors and walked in, Xander looked around bored; it was nothing but a black room with golden lines.

Deanna smiled and said, "Now ask the Holodeck to make something."

"Umm," Andrew frowned, "A pasture please?"

The black room faded into a large green field, Xander stared from his dad's arms at the new area, Andrew looked up and frowned deeply at the large blue sun and said, "Yellow sun please."

The sun shifted into a yellow sun and Deanna said, "Please add wildlife appropriate to the area."

Xander leapt down from Andrew's arms and ran around, he saw a flower and ripped it out of the ground and frowned, "No smell."

"Really?" Dean said as he grabbed the flower from him, sniffed it and said, "There is no smell."

"Well," Andrew said as he sat down in a grassy area, holding Sam close to him, "It's only light, right?"

"Don't worry," Deanna said, "It can replicate some smells," and replicated a rose and held it out to Xander who sniffed it and smiled.

"This seems like it could be habit forming," Andrew frowned, "I mean, god help me, if we had this when I was growing up I'd have never left."

Deanna sighed, "Yes, we have that; it's called Holoaddiction and it is serious at times."

Andrew nodded trying to push Sam towards the other kids but Sam snuggled close to him, resting.

The group of children saw some rabbits and began to chase them around, Andrew smiled a bit and said, "Ms Troi, I need your help; I want them to make friends and interact. I've taken them to the arboretum but they tend to stick together."

"Of course, they're family," Deanna smiled, "But I understand what you want, they will want other friends soon enough."

Andrew nodded and lay back on the grass and sighed, "Can this thing replicate old movies or things like that?"

She nodded and said, "I'll show you and the children how it works."

The children were chasing the rabbits through grass; Dean shoved his hand into a burrow and pulled out a struggling gopher which suddenly bit him, causing him to cry, "Daddy!"

Andrew gave Sam to Deanna as he ran over and checked Dean's hand and breathed a sigh of relief as he wasn't hurt.

"Daddy," Dean sobbed, "It hurt, daddy."

"It's alright Dean," Andrew said soothingly, "The Holodeck can't hurt you, you know that, right?"

Xander looked at Dean's hand and said, "He alright daddy?"

Andrew nodded and picked Dean up and said, "Next time don't stick your hand into animal burrows, alright Dean?"

"Yes daddy," Dean said still sobbing a bit

Buffy, Faith and Willow were watching ants crawl to a hill; Buffy looked at Faith and said, "We want a kitty, right?"

Faith muttered, "Like doggy better."

"Maybe," Willow said shyly, "We get both: girls have kitty and boys have doggy."

Buffy smiled, "Yeah, we talk to daddy about that."

They rushed back and saw Dean being held by Andrew and Buffy said, "Daddy, what happen to Dean?"

"He got bit," Andrew said soothingly, "By a gopher he was grabbing."

"Oh, is he alright?" Buffy asked, "Do we need to fix him?"

"No, no, he's fine," Andrew said, "He just didn't like being bit by a gopher. Now go find Xander, we're going to have to get dinner ready."

Deanna smiled and said, "I have you beat on dinner already," and tapped her communicator and said, "Guinan, we're ready."

The doorway opened up and the kids stared at it in shock, Xander ran behind it to see the door and yelled, "Daddy, there's no one behind here."

Guinan walked in holding a large basket and said, "We figured that you needed a break from feeding them occasionally," and laid out a blanket.

Andrew frowned, "You could've told me, I'd have brought something; like a cake or something like that."

"It was my pleasure," Guinan smiled, "Your children, especially Dean, remind me of my own children."

Buffy looked at Guinan and said, "You're a mommy?"

"Many times over," Guinan smiled, "I had about twenty three and Dean over there reminds of my seventeenth son."

Dean looked up and sulked, "Got bit by a gopher."

Guinan smiled, "Yes you did because you tried to grab it and it protected itself."

Andrew held Dean close to him and whispered soothingly when Guinan brought out a pail of fried chicken, a large salad bowl, a large pitcher of lemonade and several pieces of pie.

Andrew yelled, "Dinner."

Xander ran back and looked over the food eagerly; Andrew started to pass out plates and serving out salad and chicken. Andrew saw Xander looking at the pie and said, "Xander, dinner first then dessert."

As they ate Andrew looked at his children as they were enjoying themselves and said, "I'm going to have you guys start the preschool classes soon, Deanna says its fun and you'll make friends too."

They looked at each other and Andrew said, "Please understand, you're going to have go as you guys can't stay with me all the time."

"Daddy," Dean sobbed, "Want to stay with you," and smiled as the other children nodded.

"I'm not leaving," Andrew said trying to soothe them, "You just have to go to school but you'll be together still."

They looked at each other and nodded.

Buffy said, "We'll go daddy."

After dinner Guinan led the children away to go looking for animals and to give Andrew a bit of alone time.

Andrew sighed, "I'm going to have to give them a pet but I'm almost afraid to do that because I'm the one who will be caring for it."

"Well," Deanna said, "We'll be near a Klingon colony tomorrow, would you like to go see if they have any pets there?"

"Klingons?" Andrew said, "Oh, you mean like Mr Worf, huh?"

She nodded and said, "The children might like to go to an alien world and there are Vulcans there too."

Andrew frowned, "The children think Vulcans are elves, I had to apologize to a couple of them for Dean and Sam's asking if they knew Santa Claus."

After a while Andrew took the kids home and frowned, 'What do Klingons consider as pets? Or Vulcans? I kinda think a cat would be good for them as they only truly required food and litter, I can handle that.' 

The next day Worf came up to Andrew's quarters, he saw Andrew dressing them and said, "Mr Wells, I understand that you are going to be accompanying me to the colony?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "My kids got kinda excited, they want to visit the elves first and by elves they mean the Vulcans."

Worf smiled a bit and said, "Elves? I like that, but do you know much about Klingon culture?"

Andrew shrugged, "Enough to keep them out of trouble hopefully, why?"

"This is a colony world where they are more lax and the governor might be more tolerant than other Klingons," Worf said, "But be careful."

As they walked to the transporter pad the children looked at the pad nervously and Worf sighed, "It'll be alright children," and saw the children, except for Xander, get on the pad.

Worf took Dean and the other kids down; Andrew smiled at Xander and said, "You wanna be with daddy?"

Xander nodded as he rushed into Andrew's arms and allowed Andrew to pick him up and as he clung Andrew nodded towards the transporter chief and felt a tingle, Andrew heard Xander giggle a bit and say, "It tickles daddy," but he shut his eyes.

As the world faded into blue Andrew felt the sun on his back and said, "Xander, open your eyes, we're here."

"Daddy?" Xander mumbled when he looked around and realized they on the ground, he stared wide eyed.

Andrew found Worf standing a few feet away and said, "Sorry, Xander doesn't trust transporters, I think."

Worf nodded and said, "I understand, come and meet the Klingons."

Xander and the children looked around while keeping close to Andrew.

A Klingon woman walked by and stared at Andrew and said, "Are all of these children yours human?"

"Oh, umm, yes," Andrew said and suddenly gulped as she and a few other women looked at him.

"You mean to say that you fathered all of them?" another woman said eagerly.

Worf suddenly spoke up, "And he is not taking a mate as he has yet to meet a mate strong enough to handle the children."

Andrew smiled sheepishly and one of the women grinned fiercely and said, "He has yet to meet a Klingon woman," and twisted his head towards her and bit his cheek.

"Damn it!" Andrew screamed clutching his face, "Why'd you bite me!"

"To get your scent and taste your blood," she smiled proudly, "And I liked it."

Xander and the children glared, "That woman hurt daddy," and tackled her and pulled her down.

Andrew gulped, "No kids, daddy's alright," and stared as he realized that she was laughing at the children.

She stared at him and said, "Your children are strong, a pity you don't seem to wish for a mate right now."

The kids stared at her, Dean glared at her and said, "Stay away from daddy."

"Of course," she said as she looked at Andrew appraisingly and smiled, "I am Loq'ta, perhaps when you're ready to find a mother for your brave little warriors call me and we shall raise them into true warriors."

Andrew stared at her and shuddered as he hugged his kids; Worf looked at him and said, "She was a fine woman."

"Not, umm, my type," Andrew giggled nervously and wiped his wound clean.

Sam and Dean looked at Andrew and Dean said proudly, "We scare woman away daddy."

"Yes you did guys," Andrew giggled, "Thank you."

Andrew walked with his children and noticed that Worf was standing closer to him and said, "What?"

"You have become attractive to some women and you do not wish to mate with them?" Worf asked, "Do you?"

"No," Andrew said as he saw the children stare at a stall.

Andrew stared at what looked like a bunch of piglike animals, Sam picked up a runt that was being picked on by other animals and said, "Daddy, want it."

"What is it?" Andrew asked as he picked it up and it snarled angrily at him.

The stall keeper grinned and said, "A Targ, human; they're common enough as Klingon pets and food."

Sam looked at Andrew and held it up and stared, "Daddy, please? It's cute."

"It's cute now," Andrew said, "But it's going to grow up and become nasty."

Dean smiled, "Please daddy? We'll name it and feed it."

"Okay," Andrew said, "How much for it?"

The shopkeeper grinned, "For your little warriors, free. They seem to be brave and I heard about your encounter."

Andrew tied a chain around its neck and said, "Well, let's go to the Vulcan side of the colony."

Faith grabbed Andrew's hand and said, "Daddy, look what me and Buffy found, the Elf said it's a Sehlat; a teddy bear."

Andrew stared at the animal and said, "It has six inch fangs, this is a teddy bear?"

The Vulcan nodded, "No children are late with its dinner, ever."

"Sorry Faith," Andrew said softly, "This is our pet, we shouldn't get two."

Faith looked at the targ and said, "Want the teddy bear too."

"It is logical to keep both," the Vulcan said.

"Yeah," Andrew grumbled, "And you aren't going to have to explain why one of them ate the other."

Worf nodded and said, "The sehlat is a good pet for Vulcans, they never forget to feed them their breakfast."

"The boys got to pick their pet," Faith said, "I want a pet too."

Andrew sighed and said alright we'll pick it up but Faith it's yours and Buffy's responsibility, alright? Just as this pig thing is Dean, Sam and Xander's responsibility, alright?"

They tied it up next to the targ, when Faith picked up the sehlat and said, "Her name is Bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Andrew sighed, "It has six inch fangs."

Dean looked at the targ and said, "His name is Porkchop."

Andrew groaned at the names and sighed, "Welcome to the family I guess."

Worf shook his head and said, "I do not envy you for your children's choices in pets." 

TBC 

Can the children keep their pets alive for more than a few days? 

The kids will be meeting more aliens soon and even Q. 

I will be revealing Andrew's potential mate soon but it's not the Klingon lady. 

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 3 

Andrew sat in Ten-Forward, a couple of weeks had passed since Bubbles and Porkchop came to live with them, the children were taking care of the ill tempered animals but Porkchop in particular had earned the Captain's ire by ruining that diplomatic meeting and Dean chasing him half naked through the ship screaming, "Porkchop comeback, it's bath time!" and then the terrified targ voided it's bowels all over the ship.

As he left Andrew didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him, Simon stared at him; the man from wherever he liked, he had tried to find out more about him but all he knew was that he had those wonderful kids, sure they were mischievous but they adored him.

Guinan smiled softly and said, "Mr Tarses, why don't you try to meet Andrew? He's always looking for new friends you know?"

Simon shook his head and turned red right to his pointed ears and said, "No, I'm not sure he'd be really interested in meeting me."

She smiled slightly and said, "You better hurry Mr Tarses, good fathers such as Andrew tend to be snatched up by potential partners."

Simon frowned as he got up and left Ten-Forward.

At school the teacher watched the Wells kids playing with clay, she wasn't sure what they were making but it looked interesting, she walked over and said, "What are you making Dean?"

Dean looked up and said simply, "A car."

She smiled and saw Sam making a clay horse while Xander was trying to carve, of all things, a hyena.

Willow looked at Ms Kyle and said, "I made a girl, see?"

"Oh my, Willow," Ms Kyle said, "Who is that of, is it your mother?"

"No," Willow frowned, "Don't know who it is, just someone."

"Of course Willow," Ms Kyle said happily.

Buffy looked at her clay sculpture and said, "Not sure what I am making, just making a statue of Bubbles."

Faith was making a clay sword and said, "Making this."

Andrew walked in and saw his kids playing with clay, he smiled and waved at Ms Kyle, she smiled back, walked over and said, "Mr Wells, your children are doing fine, still a bit standoffish but Sam actually talked to another little boy."

"Good," Andrew said looking at his children, "I'm glad that they are doing well, I'll pick them up later."

As Andrew walked to his quarters he felt a bit better as his kids were making friends hopefully, when he suddenly walked into a forest glade where his room was he frowned, "What the?"

"Greetings my little friend," a man said as he rode a white charger, "I am the most potent and, I might say, devilishly good looking, supreme life form: Q."

Andrew stared, "So what are you, a crazy person?"

"Oh my," Q said clutching his chest, "I'm hurt, I'm going to talk about Jean-Luc about not informing you of me."

"Please leave me alone," Andrew said, "I have to feed our pets."

Q snapped his fingers and two bowls of food appeared in front of the targ and sehlat and said, "Now you can talk to me."

Andrew frowned and Q wagged his finger and said, "Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles," and snapped his fingers again, in a flash and they were back in his quarters and Q created a bowl of berries and said, "Now Mr Wells, about your lovely brood?"

"Leave them alone," Andrew growled, "You're annoying me, god knows what you'd do to them."

"Oh, you misunderstand," Q whispered into Andrew's ear, "I want to be their father too, I like all of you."

"I don't think you're father material," Andrew frowned deeply.

"Really?" Q said, "I could show you so much," and suddenly teleported Andrew to a beach and held out a sparkling blue drink, "Is this not tempting?" Q purred.

"Not really, now leave me alone," Andrew said, "I'm not really looking for someone right now."

"But," Q said in a mock pout, "I could protect you and your brood, I think you and your potential should be realized, not held back by Jean-Luc and his merry band of misfits."

"I like the captain," Andrew said, "I mean he didn't even kick us out after the problems with Porkchop's voiding his bowels."

Q laughed and said, "That was funny and the look Jean-Luc's face was priceless and, like I said, I could protect you and your brood," and grabbed Andrew and snapped his fingers, "From races and horrors that Picard's happy little Federation can't even imagine."

Andrew said, "Take me home, "I have to make sure to pick up my kids."

"Of course," Q said, "But if you need me, just say my name out loud."

In a flash of light Andrew appeared in the school, he walked over and held his hands out to the kids who all rushed over to him and hugged him, Xander held out his clay sculpture out and said, "Daddy, I made it for you."

Andrew smiled and said, "It's nice Xander," and sighed as the kids passed him the rest of their clay sculptures.

They all smiled proudly and Andrew said, "Come on, I have to make dinner, what do you guys want?"

"Umm," Xander said, "Want spaghetti."

"No," Dean grumbled, "Macaroni."

Willow giggled and said, "Meat pies."

Andrew groaned, they all wanted different things and he smiled, "What about meatloaf or hamburgers?"

Dean's eyes lit up and said, "Hamburgers? Want that daddy."

"Alright," Andrew said, "I'll make hamburgers."

As they walked back to their quarters Andrew said, "Faith, Dean, it's your turns to take Bubbles and Porkchop on their walks in the Holodeck, okay?"

Sam tugged on Andrew's jeans and said, "Daddy, will you carry me?"

Andrew nodded and picked up Sam and smiled as Sam clung to him and nuzzled him, he grabbed Xander as well and said, "Willow, open the door and Buffy, you can help daddy with dinner."

Buffy smiled, "Alright daddy."

Willow opened the door and nearly screamed, "Daddy! There's someone in here!"

Andrew ran in and saw Q wearing an apron and barbequing some hamburgers, Q grinned and said, "Hello darling, did the little ones enjoy their day at child prison, I mean school?"

"We aren't calling it child prison," Andrew snarled angrily, "Now leave me and the kids alone."

"Oh but I just want to know the little spuds," Q said, "I mean how long can you resist what I'm offering?"

Andrew glared and tapped his communicator and said, "Umm, Mr Worf, do you know a Q?"

Worf answered, "Yes, if he's near you do not antagonize him, he is _very_ dangerous."

"He's going near my babies," Andrew said as he moved himself between Q and the children.

Q smiled and snapped his fingers and put toys in the kid's hands and said, "You go and play while I talk to your daddy."

They walked off while Andrew glared and Q smile, "You look real purty like that red faced, but to tell you the truth the Continuum wants the children, they think they have potential and frankly my dear man you can't really stop us, one way or the other."

Andrew frowned; he knew Castiel said that he would be losing his powers soon enough but if he could release enough magical energy as a pulse then maybe he could scare the guy off.

"Oh? What are you thinking?" Q asked, "About your children? They'll be happier as Q, you know and you won't have to feed them or comfort them when they have their nightmares, wouldn't that be nicer?"

"It would be easier," Andrew said nodding, "But the children are mine, I made promises and now I keep them and these children are my babies. If you're an example of Q parenting, well that's enough for me to denounce your entire species."

The door opened up and Picard and Worf saw Andrew glaring at Q who had an indulgent smile and Q said, "Well, if that's your answer Andrew."

Before Q could snap his fingers Andrew released the last bit of his magical energy and struck Q full force with a bolt of magical energy, stunning the being, who brushed himself off and said, "That isn't like our power!"

Andrew panted as Q frowned, "That actually hurt me?"

Buffy and Dean were watching with wide eyes, Buffy looked at Dean and said, "How did daddy do that?"

Dean shrugged, "But it looks like man hurt daddy, we gotta protect daddy."

Xander looked up, "Daddy hurt?"

Faith glared, "Man hurt daddy, we hurt him."

Sam and Willow got Bubbles and brushed the sehlat's fur while Dean and Xander got Porkchop and pulled them outside.

Buffy looked at the glaring men and looked at Q and said, "Leave daddy alone you mean man."

Q looked down and said, "It's alright my dear, we're just talking," but suddenly snapped his fingers and sent a couple of cakes into their hands.

Picard frowned, "Q, they don't want to be with you or the Q, just leave them with Andrew."

"Oh, but Jean-Luc," Q said, "They need to realize their potential and while we know that Mr Wells can handle them the Q decided that I would charm the little rugrats and their father into coming with me."

"Well, obviously they don't want to go with you Q," Picard said with a glare.

Q frowned for a moment and said, "Well anyways I'll be back, perhaps I'll try to get Andrew thinking my way," and teleported away.

Andrew stared for a moment and began to wobble, he felt ill, that blast took it out of him, he didn't even hurt Q but he surprised him. Andrew collapsed exhausted, he heard someone call out, "Emergency transport to Sickbay," before he lost consciousness.

Simon was working with Doctor Crusher when he saw Andrew beam in and frowned as the guy looked awful, he picked Andrew up and put him on a biobed and saw Dr Crusher run some scans on Andrew.

Picard sighed as he and Worf lead the children to sickbay and he frowned, he'd have to find someone to take care of them while however long Andrew was here for.

"Children," Picard said, "Please walk in a single, peaceful line."

Dean sighed, Daddy would want him to obey and grabbed his brother's hands while Buffy grabbed her sister's hands and moved together.

As they entered into the sickbay the kids saw Andrew lying on the bed and rushed over nearly tripping a couple of nurses, Buffy and Dean ran over yelling, "Daddy, daddy?"

Beverly walked out and said, "Guys, he's alright, he's just extremely tired and he's going to need some rest. He'll be alright and by rest you guys can't sleep here next to him."

Dean and Xander both said at once, "Not leaving daddy here."

Picard frowned, "No, you cannot be underfoot here, someone will take care of you until Mr Wells is well enough to take care of you."

"No," Dean shouted at Picard, "You're not daddy."

Simon suddenly said, "They can stay with me Captain Picard," he frowned as he suddenly realized that they were all looking at him and sighed, "I don't mind taking them in for a few days."

"Thank you Mr Tarses," Picard said, "That sounds good."

"Not going anywhere," Dean said and stamped his foot on the ground angrily and shot all three adults an angry defiant glare.

Worf growled causing Willow to back away and Worf said, "You will be going now," and suddenly picked Dean and Buffy up.

Dean struggled and kicked Worf's side and Buffy bit his hand, Worf breathed deeply and said internally, 'They are children, do not snap their necks.'

Picard looked at Xander and Faith and said, "Please come along, Mr Tarses's quarters are quite pleasant."

Xander frowned and saw his struggling brother and sister and said, "No, not going," and ducked under a table to avoid Picard's grasp, he grabbed the grasping hand and bit while Faith jumped on his back and started to kick angrily.

Simon looked at the struggling children and said, trying to be firm, "Please stop children," they looked at him giving angry looks and Simon looked at them in the eyes and said, "What will I have to tell your dad when he wakes up? That you were misbehaving and biting people or that you were good little boys and girls?"

Dean frowned and stopped struggling and said, "We be good."

"Good," Worf said as he rubbed his hand where Buffy had bitten repeatedly, "Let's go, now."

Sam walked over and said, "Umm, what about Bubbles and Porkchop? We can't leave them alone."

"I'll get them," Simon said softly.

"I'll show you," Sam said shyly and raised his hands up to be picked up.

"You, umm, want me to carry you?" Simon said and Sam nodded, "Alright," he muttered as he picked Sam up.

Sam looked at Simon's pointed ears and said, "You an elf?"

"No," Simon said quietly, "Let's get going," he looked at the other kids and said, "I hope I don't have to tell your daddy that you were being bad."

The other five nodded, as Simon left Picard muttered, "I do not envy Mr Tarses during the next few days.

As they walked through the corridors Sam kept touching Simon's ears and said, "Thank you for keeping us, I try be good for you."

At Andrew's quarters Simon, with Sam's help, grabbed Bubbles and Porkchop; he picked up Sam and began to walk to his quarters. He gulped, what in god's name was he doing? Could he take care of six children, a targ and a sehlat? 

TBC 

How should Simon's experience with the children go? Will Picard and Worf trust the children again? Why does the Q Continuum want Andrew and the children? 

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters and I do not own Star Wars. 

Chapter 4 

Simon stared at the children in front of him; all of them were angry and Dean, who he figured was the self appointed leader of the boys and Buffy, who was the leader of the other girls.

"So, do you want something to eat?" Simon asked, "I can get the replicator to make you something."

"Daddy makes food," Dean said still glaring, "He doesn't like food from the machine."

"Wait,' Simon said stunned, "He touches the food? He actually makes it with his hands?"

They all nodded and Simon turned a bit red and thought, 'Lovely,' and said, "I'm sure he won't mind if I feed you food from the replicator," and replicated a pizza and put it in front of them.

Dean grabbed a slice and ate it, he nodded to the others and they ate slowly, still giving him glares.

Simon sighed, 'This isn't going well.'

Sam looked at Simon and muttered, "Thank you for taking in us in."

Simon replicated some fruit for them and said, "Do your pets have to go out?"

"No," Dean muttered as he scratched Porkchop's head.

After he fixed their beds and put out some toys out he watched them run out and play, he saw the targ and sehlat rushing about nipping at children and almost laughed out loud, 'The animals must think they're animals too,' he put out a couple of bowls of food for the animals.

Willow looked at Simon and said, "Why you're ears pointy? You an elf too?"

"No," Simon said, "But I have ancestry that is part elf."

Willow ran over and crawled onto his lap, she tugged on his ears and grinned, "Real, they real ears."

Simon gently put her down and sighed, "Why do you think Vulcans are elves?"

"Because,' Dean said, "Elves have pointy ears."

Simon frowned, "When is your bedtime anyways?"

"Umm," Xander said, "Daddy lets us stay up for long as we want."

"No he doesn't," Sam said, "We be good, right Dean?"

Dean nodded, "Be good for now.'

Simon nodded and said, "It's getting late so you little guys better get to bed," and prepared the beds for them, as he tucked them in he wondered vaguely how in the hell did Andrew take care of these children by himself? It seemed almost impossible.

After they were asleep Simon asked Dr Crusher about Andrew's condition and sighed; he was fine, he just needed rest.

As he prepared to head off to bed he looked at the sleeping children and wondered how would he entertain them tomorrow?

The next morning Simon felt something poking him, he woke muttering, "What the hell?" And saw the children in bed with him; snuggling him like he was a teddy bear, he looked at his feet and saw the targ and sehlat at the foot of his bed.

Sam looked at him and said, "Bathroom please?"

"Oh," Simon said as he tried to get up, only to be held down by Dean, Xander and Buffy. He gently untangled himself from the children and carried Sam to the washroom.

"Sorry 'bout sleeping with you," Sam said, "We feel safe with daddy, he protects us."

Simon nodded and waited for Sam outside and heard the flush, Sam walked out and Sam hugged his leg and said, "Still sleepy."

Simon picked him up and walked back to the bed and saw that the children had taken over his bed and frowned, 'How did Andrew put up with this?' He moved the children gently and put Sam to bed.

He walked outside his room and called Deanna and said, "Umm, Counsellor Troi? I need your help?"

She smiled, "Mr Tarses? How can I help you?"

"I need something to entertain Andrew's children; I'm looking after them for him."

"Oh dear," Deanna said, "Well this could be good for them; they are rather attached to Andrew. Perhaps we could take them to the Holodeck? They like that."

Simon stammered, "I don't want to waste your time ma'am, I can handle them.'

"How about Guinan? She adores the children Mr Tarses," Deanna said, "Do you feel comfortable with her?"

"I suppose," Simon said, "We'll meet her at Holodeck one."

She smiled and said, "Good, I'll let her know."

Simon muttered, "Good lord, what have I done?" He looked at the children who were beginning to stir and said, "Umm, wake up children."

They looked at him and Dean muttered, "What?"

"Do you guys want to go with me to the Holodeck?" Simon asked.

"Sure," Dean said as he ran out before Simon pulled him in.

"Not in your pyjamas," Simon said, "Now we'll have breakfast," and frowned, "What do you guys like to eat?"

"Umm," Willow said, "Umm, could we have waffles? Daddy usually makes them with maple syrup and Saskatoon berries."

Simon nodded and ran out and replicated several waffles for the kids as he got his traditional blueberry muffins with butter.

As they ate, the children wondered what they could play on the Holodeck while Simon prayed that Guinan would help him find a program.

After breakfast they all walked out, the kids were moving into their little groups, Simon thought inwardly, 'Did Andrew father all of them?'

Xander looked over and said, "Aunt Guinan?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm going to spend the whole day with you guys today and Mr Tarses, smart choice; Andrew will appreciate this and perhaps he'll ask you out to dinner."

"Umm," Simon said, "I didn't do this for Andrew but I did it to help them, Captain Picard needed someone to take them in while Andrew healed."

"Of course," Guinan said with a mysterious smile and took the children's hand and lead them out to a beautiful city.

Simon looked around and said, "Nice place, what is it?"

"It's the city of H'ral on Vulcan," Guinan said, "I spent some lovely time here."

Xander whooped and yelled, "A city of elves."

Simon's eye twitched a bit, he was beginning to realize why the other Vulcans on the ship were just a bit annoyed with these kids.

Guinan gently smiled and said, "Mr Tarses, they are children, and take it from someone who has had many children, you must be firm but know when to relax, they'll learn not to call you or Vulcans elves."

Simon sighed and nodded, "So what is here for children to do?"

She laughed and said, "H'ral is a city of beauty, some of the best Vulcan artists came here to study."

"Ah," Simon said as he sat down under the hot Vulcan sun and looked at the children looking bored but pointing at the Vulcans.

Guinan smiled, "Maybe play one of your favourite programs? It might be more exciting for the children."

Simon turned red and said, "Alright, but if they get scared don't blame me," and said, "Computer: Tarses one."

The scene shifted to a massive temple and the children's eyes widened, they ran around and looked around in shock while Guinan smiled,

A small green creature came down and looked at them and Simon and smiled, "Master Tarses?"

"Cool," Xander and Dean yelled, "Its Yoda."

Xander ran up, followed by Sam and hugged the green creature, "Daddy loves you."

They all looked at Simon, who's blue Starfleet uniform had been replaced by a brown and white robe and Dean said, "Cool, you a Jedi?"

"On the Holodeck I am," Simon smiled.

They rushed towards him and Guinan laughed as he was pushed to the ground by the children asking questions, Simon stared as the children pulled at the robes, looking for a lightsaber or something for them to play with.

Simon frowned, "Guinan, I'm going to move the program to an earlier time, this is a day before the fall of the temple."

She smiled and said, "No, I admit this is one of my little pleasures and besides "Master Tarses," let's see if we can't beat the clone troopers together?"

The children cheered and Faith ran around and said, "I wanna lightsaber too," and the others nodded their agreement.

"Thank you god for Holodeck safeties," Simon muttered.

Guinan's robes turned into an elegant looking red and white robe and she smiled at their looks and said, "I've never liked the brown and white robes," as she got the children into robes and gave them little lightsabers of their own.

Faith swung hers around and said, "We bring daddy here, he love it."

Simon frowned, "You knew, didn't you? About Andrew's fondness for this movie series?"

She smiled and said, "I was surprised too, I've always enjoyed human culture."

Guinan looked at Simon and smiled at the odd smile on his face, she personally thought they'd look good together. 

Meanwhile Andrew woke up finally and saw Beverly walk towards him and smile, "Andrew, it's good to see you up again."

"How long have I been asleep?" Andrew moaned, "And my babies, where are they?"

"Simon Tarses is looking over them, he promised to take care of them, we couldn't have them sleeping here next to you."

Andrew got up and moaned, he was still tired but he could move, he said, "Computer: location of Simon Tarses?"

"_The Holodeck," _Andrew frowned, 'Is he there with my babies?' he walked to exit when Beverly stopped him and said, "You take it easy Mr Wells, alright?"

Andrew nodded and walked towards the Holodeck and said, "Computer, let me in."

As the door opened he realized he was in the Jedi temple, he blamed his kids for this one. He yelled, "Kids? Where are you?" When he was pulled back he was pulled back and a sparkling blue lightsaber was being held at his throat.

He stared back and muttered, "Anakin Skywalker?"

Buffy saw Andrew being held by the bad man and ran up and bit Anakin's ankle hard, causing Anakin to back away.

Andrew looked down and said, "Buffy?"

"Daddy!" Buffy screamed with joy, "You're alright? Come on, we gotta go see Dean and the others."

She grabbed Andrew's hand as they avoided blue laser fire and Andrew swore he saw Dean, Xander and Faith chasing clone troopers with little lightsabers and broke out into a fit of giggles, that didn't surprise him much.

Simon smiled and said, "Those kids are enjoying this way too much, don't you think so Guinan?"

She smiled and said, "It's alright for them to let steam off like this as it hurts no one, but if you excuse me I have go see what Faith and Dean are up too."

Buffy yelled, "Daddy's here."

'What?' Simon thought as he ran towards Buffy, he saw Andrew looking around impressed.

Andrew saw the man who had been taking care of his kids and gave a weak smile and said, "Mr Tarses I presume?"

Simon nodded and Andrew began to laugh and say, "I wish I had known about this but I'd probably never had left this place if I had known."

"You like Star wars?" Simon said, "I mean the kids said you did."

"A bit too much at times," Andrew smiled and sat down on a ledge.

"Not many people now like the old science fiction shows," Simon said, "Actual space travel makes the older shows redundant."

"I know," Andrew said laughing, "A few of my friends loved shows like Doctor Who or, like myself, was a Star Wars geek. But honestly I've not seen much mention of those shows since we came here."

Simon nodded and suddenly frowned, "Where's Guinan? She was with me and Faith."

Xander ran up to Andrew as fast as his little legs could carry him and screamed, "Daddy."

"Hey little guy," Andrew said with a smile as Xander jumped into his lap and snuggled him, "do you know where Aunt Guinan is?"

"Oh," Xander giggled, "She went to fight Darth Vader. Dean and Faith went with her."

Andrew frowned and attempted to get up and coughed, "Still tired."

Simon held his hand out and said, "Here, I'll help you," Andrew smiled and they moved past a bunch of dead clone troopers.

"So," Andrew grinned, "Have my children asked if you're an elf yet? They like Vulcans a lot."

"A couple of times and by the way, is it common for you to wake up with the children all snuggled against you?"

"They have nightmares but it's rare for all of them," Andrew said with a bit of a frown, "They must've been freaked when I collapsed."

Simon smiled and said, "They didn't want to leave you, I had to convince them to come with me."

"Did they bite or kick you?" Andrew said frowning, "They might have been angry at leaving me I guess."

"They bit and kicked Lieutenant Worf and Captain Picard," Simon said honestly, "And I told them what would I have to tell you when you woke up."

Andrew laughed softly and said, "You sir are a saint."

Simon frowned as he noticed Andrew slowing down, he whispered, "You need help?" And offered his hand to Andrew.

"Thanks," Andrew said as he took Simon's arm, "I have to thank you for caring for my kids."

"They are wonderful, once you get past their stubborn attitudes," Simon said, 'And by the way, you actually cook food?"

"Why is that such a surprising thing?" Andrew said, "I think those replicators have spoiled you guys and I think I'll start a cooking class or something like that, but if you want I'll invite you to dinner with me and the kids."

Simon smiled a bit and said, "Sounds interesting."

Xander pointed, "There's Aunt Guinan."

Andrew and Simon stared as she was fighting Anakin, Xander yelled, "She kicks below the belt, is she going to beat him daddy?"

"Yeah, I guess Guinan beats Anakin," Andrew said amazed. "And crap!" Andrew exclaimed as Guinan back handed Anakin and put him down.

Simon yelled, "Computer: freeze program."

Guinan smiled, "Andrew, should you be out of Sickbay?"

"Dr Crusher said it's alright if I rest, I'm still a bit weak."

"Oh," Simon frowned, "Do you want me to, umm, watch your kids for a bit longer?"

Andrew nodded, "If you want but you'd have to probably stay with us, they won't leave me alone now."

Simon turned red and Guinan gave a mysterious smile and said, "Why don't we stop the Jedi from falling and could someone take out the clone troops?"

Andrew giggled and said, "You mean the kids haven't done that already?"

"Nope, they left a few of them alive," Simon muttered, "They are vicious, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Andrew said as he hugged Dean and Faith close to him and frowned, "Where are Sam and Willow?"

"They stayed with the other children," Guinan smiled, "And they leapt on Anakin when he went to attack the younglings."

"I'm surprised he still lives," Andrew smirked. 

TBC 

Should Andrew and Simon continue to take the children to the Star Wars program again? Should Q return soon? And should Andrew and the children meet up with the Borg? 

Please rate and review.


End file.
